


Lied to me

by Hotgitay



Category: The Catch (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Alice confronts Benjamin





	Lied to me

“I wanted to marry you and you lied to me”Alice said in disbelief 

“I always planned on telling you the truth”Benjamin says to her 

“Then why didn’t you?”Alice shrieked 

“I didn’t want to hurt you”Benjamin said 

“I’m angry and I’m hurt that you lied to my face”Alice shoots him a dagger-like with her eyes 

“You have every right to be angry with me”Benjamin’s sullenly says


End file.
